


An Archeologist and an FBI Agent Walk into a Bar...

by Macadamanaity



Category: Doctor Who (2005), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, passes the Bechdel Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/pseuds/Macadamanaity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop me if you've heard this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archeologist and an FBI Agent Walk into a Bar...

"Taken," said the dark-haired woman sipping a pint of beer, in a fitted, charcoal-grey suit. She didn't even look over from the one particular spot on the mirror behind the bar, behind the array of high-priced vodkas.

The woman who had been so overtly appraising her from three stools over, laughed in a deliberate-sounding way but did not avert her gaze.

"You people and your labels," she exclaimed, shifting two stools to her right with her Martini and exposing rather a large expanse of her thigh through the slit in her long, black dress. "Surely she won't mind. There seems to be enough of you to share."

"I meant you," the woman in grey indicated, casually tilting her head towards the ring turned inwards on the other woman's hand, only just visible under the thick, green glass of the counter-top. Her eyes did not even stray for one second from the reflection.

The other woman smiled, leaning in.

"Oh, sweetie, there is definitely more than enough of me to go around."


End file.
